1. Field
Embodiments of the invention generally relate to communication networks, such as wireless networks. More specifically, embodiments may relate to interference cancelation in wireless networks.
2. Description of the Related Art
Considerable research and development in wireless communications has been dedicated to cognitive radio and the coexistence of different wireless communications technologies. In these types of systems, a given frequency band may be shared between different wireless technologies. This sharing of frequency bands can result in interference among the different wireless technologies, or can even result in one system blocking the other. In order to enhance the spectrum usage, some coexistence strategy may be required so that different technologies are able to use the resources in an efficient manner.
Coexistence strategies are usually defined as cooperative or non-cooperative. The cooperative strategies often include some type of agreement between the systems in order to get a fair spectrum share. Cooperative strategies often result in one system giving away some of its resources to the other. As a result, the application of cooperative strategies may not result in benefits to the system that is mostly giving away its resources. On the other hand, non-cooperative strategies can be implemented without the consideration of one system sharing its resources with the other. Although non-cooperative technologies may result in smaller overhead and typically cheaper implementation, they will usually be less efficient than the cooperative strategies.